1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to head supporting devices, more particularly to the devices intended to provide comfort of sleeping or resting in a sitting position in a partially reclined chair, especially for a passenger traveling in a plane, a bus, a train, a car, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Head supporting devices are known in the prior art. Some of them provide head support by inserting a rigid construction between parts of the head and the torso. U.S. Pat. Nos. 689,097, 1,051,896, 1,589,900, 2,000,344, for example, belong to this category. All these structures, however, consist of too many parts, can not be folded and taken along conveniently on a trip.
Other devices engage the chair as a part of the supporting construction. To this category belong, for example, devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,097,086, 4,285,081, 4,183,583, and 4,339,151. None of the existing types of head supports depend of the basic principle herein described.